


The Nizzle Before Christmizzle

by maybsitsmaybelline



Category: Snoop Dogg (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybsitsmaybelline/pseuds/maybsitsmaybelline
Summary: “The Night Before Christmas” but in the style of Snoop Dogg





	1. Chapter 1

T’was the nizzle before Christmizzle, my dizzle, and all through the hizzle, not a crizzle was stirring, not even a mouzzle. The stockizzles were huzzled on the chizzle with care, in hopes that Sizzle Nizzle would soon be therizzle. The childrizzles were nuzzled, all snug in there bezzles, while vizzles of sugar plumizzles danced in their headizzles. And Mamma in her kerchizzle and I in my capizzle had just settizled in for a long wizzles’ napizzle. When out on the lizzle there arizzled such a clizzle, I sprizzled from my bezzle to see what was the mizzle. Away to the wizzle I flizzled like a flash, tore opizzle the shutter and threwizzled up the sash. The moon on the brizzle of the new fallen sizzle gave the lizzle of mid-dizzle to objects below. When, what to my wizzling eyes should appizzle, but a miniature slizzle and eight tiny reindizzles. With a lizzle old driver, so lively and quizzle, I knizzled in a momizzle it must be Sizzle Nizzle. 

——————

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

More rapizzle than eazziles his coursizzles they came, and he whizzled, and shizzled, and called them by name! "God fucking damnit Dasher! Shit! Now, Dancer! Shut the fuck up, Prancer and Vixen! I swear to god I’m coming for you! Get your ass in the air, Comet! Fuck you, Cupid! Stop being bitches, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the motherfucking porch! to the top of the goddamn wall! Now get the fuck out! Get the fuck out! Goddamnit, get the fuck out all!"

As dry lizzles that before the wizzle hurricizzle fly when they mizzle with an obstacizzle, mount to the sky. So up to the hizzle-top the coursizzles they flew with the sleigh full of tozzles, and Sizzle Nizzle too. And then, in a twizzle, I heard on the roof the prazzle and pawzzle of each little hoozzle. As I drew in my hizzle, and was turning arizzle, down the chizzle Sizzle Nizzle came with a bound.

He was drizzled all in fizzle, from his head to his foot, and his clothizzles were all tarnizzled with ashes and soot. A buzzle of tozzles he had fluzzled on his back, and he looked like a pezzle, just opening his pazzles. His eyzzles-how they twizzled! His dizzled how merry! His cheezzles were like roses, his nozzle like a cherry! His drozzle little mouth was drawn up like a bizzle, and the bizzle of his chizzle was as whizzle as the snizzle.

The stizzle of a pipe he held tight in his tizzles, and the smoke it encizzled his hizzle like a wrizzle. He had a brizzle face and a lizzle round bizzle that shook when he lizzled, like a bowlful of jizzle! He was chizzle and plizzle, a rizzle jolly old elf, and I lizzled when I sizzled him, in spite of mysizzle! A wink of his eyzzle and a twist of his hizzle, soon gave me to knowizzle I had nizzle to drizzle.

He spizzled not a wizzle, but went stizzle to his work, and fizzled all the stizzled, then turned with a jerk. And laying his fizzle aside of his nozzle, and giving a nod, up the chizzle he rose! He sprizzled to his sleizzle, to his team gave a whizzle, and awizzle they all flew like the down of a thizzle. But I heard him exclizzle, ‘ere he drove out of sizzle, "Happy Christmizzle to all, and to all a gizzle-nizzle!"


End file.
